Snakehopper
Snakehoppers are Mimics that jump to move around. They always jump a set distance, and they can jump over a player standing still. Because of this simple movement style, it is easy enough to predict where to stand so as not to be able to be hit. Tactics Tips & Attacks The only way you can get damaged by the Snakehopper is by contact. It hops around either left or right after a few seconds in the first place, there is enough room to run under it when it is jumping. Aeronaut Hit and run is the name of the game. Shoot at it, then avoid it's jump, then shoot again. Easy to kill once you get used to the pattern. Sometimes they get in an area where they cannot reach you, due to some obstruction keeping them from jumping directly on top of you. Use this to your advantage. Ferric For this class the most effective way of fighting Snakehoppers is to use an attack and dodge pattern. Close in and attack before it jumps for the first time. After you attack, the Snakehopper will either jump left or right. You will have enough time to chaindash out of the way of its jump. After it lands, attack again and repeat the pattern. Crag Get next to the Snakehopper and use a normal sideways attack. Be close enough so that it can jump over you, and you may use a well-time upward attack to get an extra hit in when he's above you. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Steamport City: Snakehopper: *This jumpy Mimic randomly leaps left and right on its four skinny legs, making it hard to avoid. First Encounter: West End Ruins Quest Relevance *During the Sidequest Chain Repairs (WY0005), the player has to kill 10 Snakehoppers and 10 Slugrats in the Gearlock Factory to collect 20 chains for Wystan. *In the Extermination Quest Snakehopper Extermination (AS0004), the player must kill 50 Snakehoppers per day for three days for Admiral Stanton to receive the Deluxe Bronze Snakehopper Trophy and 10 Nidarian Points. *In the Extermination Quest Enraged Snakehoppers (AS0036), the player must kill 100 Enraged Snakehoppers per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *The player must collect 40 Snakehopper Paws and return them to Cypress in the Mimicology Quest Snakehopper Study (CY0048). Trophy Farming Steamport City Checkpoint Route: Kills 10 Snakehoppers per circuit. Must kill 4 other mimics to respawn. Commander Base Checkpoint: Go right, up. Kill four. Sewer Entrance Checkpoint: Go right. Kill one. Go up. Kill one. Factory Mid Checkpoint: Go left, (up and) right, up, kill two. Go down, left, down (puzzle room), down. Kill two. If visiting Hatchwood Wilds, go to Center Camp Checkpoint, then right, down, left, up. Kill five. Must kill 10 other mimics to renew so only good for farming if other work is available. Alternatively, you can go to commander base checkpoint, the go and kill the 4 above you, then jump to center camp in HW and kill the 5 in a couple rooms left of you, with no mimics between you, then jump back to commander checkpoint and repeat, kills 9 Snakehoppers per route, with no need to kill other mimics Related Enemies *Enraged Snakehopper *Hellhopper Category:Enemies Category:Steamport City Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies Category:Co-op Enemies